A Muggle Interpretation of Magic aka Fairy Tales
by Spamsterlady
Summary: Ron accidentally transports the trio into a book of Fairy Tales. They soon figure out that they have to live out the stories to get out, as different characters. But can they leave the tales in one piece or themselves for that matter? PG13


_Hello: hmm… My first PG fic… actually PG-13… lol. Sorry to disappoint you! Anyways, Ron accidentally transports the trio into a book of Fairy Tales. They soon figure out that they have to live out the stories to get out, as different characters. But can they leave the tales in one piece or themselves for that matter?_

_It was originally a fic where Hermione messed up, but how often does that really happen? Lol… So, the trio is in their 3rd or fourth year, not very mature. _

_Warning: This story is rated PG-13 for suggestive humor, excessive sugar, scary moments (mainly Ron in a dress), mild language, shipper nightmares and forced cross-dressing. You have been warned._

**A Muggle Interpretation of Magic and Such a.k.a. Fairy Tales**

"Whatcha Doing Hermione?" A red headed boy leaned over her shoulder to peer at the book in front of her, closely followed by a raven haired boy.

"Working, go away Ron." She flapped her hand at the red head and he moved to sit across from her. The other boy moved to sit on the edge of the table and picked up one of the many books sprawled over it.

"Why are you reading Fairy Tales?" He asked.

"Fairies don't have tails." Ron remarked.

"T-A-L-E-S Ron." She rolled her eyes as he stared blankly back at her. "It's a project for Muggle Studies, Harry." Harry nodded and flipped through it as Hermione went back to work. Ron went to stand behind Harry.

"So, what is a Fairy Tail?"

"T-A-L-E" Harry and Ron stared at her.

"How would you know that I spelled it wrong unless you read what I said?" Ron asked, taken aback.

"I just know you, Ron." Ron looked at Harry and he shrugged. Ron shook his head.

"So… What's a Fairy Tale?"

"A legendary story of supernatural happenings where animals speak and act as people, written to teach a lesson." She said, without looking up from her paper. She didn't notice that Ron and Harry now gaped at her. "They have been told to children for centuries to teach values and moral lessons." She glanced at them. "Harry, you must've been read one at one point or another."

"Do you really think that the Dursleys actually read to me?" He shook his head. "I don't even think Dudley was read them." Hermione groaned.

"So what are they about?" Ron took the book from Harry and flipped through.

"A lot of things. They're stories about princesses, witches, fairies, etcetera." Hermione put down her quill and picked up a book. "Sleeping Beauty, Rumplestiltskin, The little-. What Ron?" Ron had just burst out laughing.

"Rumplestiltskin?" Hermione glared at him.

"Yes?" He shut up quickly at the Mcgonagall-ish look on her face. She pulled out her wand and grabbed the book from Ron. She pointed her wand at her book.

"What are you doing?" Hermione took a deep breath and looked mildly up at Ron.

"I am trying out a spell to make the story show in live action over the book." Her voice was carefully calm. She set the book on her lap and pointed her wand at it.

"Like television?" Harry asked, sitting across from her. She nodded and experimentally waved her wand. The book opened to the first page.

"Okay." She muttered to herself. Ron peered over her shoulder.

"That doesn't look very hard." Hermione clenched her hands. Harry winced at the look on her face. She grabbed the parchment she had written on and the fairy tale book and thrust them both at Ron.

"You try then." She snapped at him. He took the book and paper.

"Fine." He went around the chair and put the book on the table, opening it to the first page. He lifted his wand and pointed it at the book.

"Librivisum." He flicked his wand a little violently. Nothing happened.

"See, Ron. It's no-." She shut up as the books pages ruffled softly then began to turn quickly, backwards and forwards. Then it flipped back to the first page and a soft green light shown from it.

With a soft twinkling of bells, all three of them were engulfed in the light. Harry felt a tugging near his waistline, similar to the feeling of a portkey and his feet left the ground. After a moment and a strange swishing noise, Harry landed in a small green room. He stumbled for a moment then straightened.

"Ronald! What did you do?" Hermione's angry voice came from behind him and he spun to find Hermione and Ron. Hermione with her hands on her hips and Ron with his arms crossed.

"You are the one who told me to try out the spell." Ron spat. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Only because-."

"As much fun as this is, I'd rather not sit here all day." They all turned to the desk that they had not noticed before. There was no one there.

"Hello?" Harry said quietly as the other two looked around.

"Here. On the desk." Slowly they gathered around the desk and looked at it. Hermione gasped. A small, green caterpillar looking thing sat on the desk looking up at them.

"You're a worm." Ron said plainly.

"And you're an idiot." Replied the worm. "I am Liberwurm."

"Bookworm." Interrupted Hermione. The bookworm stared at her with tiny eyes.

"Yes. I'm a bookworm. Would you mind not interrupting me?" Hermione frowned while Ron and Harry laughed. It made a tiny noise as if clearing its throat.

"Welcome to 'Fairy Tales: a muggle interpretation of witchcraft and such'."

"Wait, we're in a book?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Don't interrupt. The spell you performed has conveyed into this piece of literature."

"Better than just seeing what is happening!" Ron laughed turning to Hermione. "Eh, Ms. Know-it-all?" Hermione glared.

"That does not apologize for the fact that we are IN A BOOK!" Hermione yelled the last part of the sentence.

"Both of you shut up, I have a speech to give." They turned grudgingly back to Liberwurm.

"Much better." He coughed again. "You kids are annoying. To leave the book you must live out the five stories portrayed in the book.

"Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel, Little Red Riding Hood and Rumplestiltskin. You will each be given the role of a leading character. You are all knowledgeable of the stories, correct?"

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Oh, this will be fun." They could here the amusement in his voice. "You will each receive a script at the beginning of the story that will fill in as you go. All you have to do is follow it and you can leave." Ron stared at the tiny figure.

"Can't you just zap us out?"

"Do I _look _like I can just 'zap' you out? If it was up to me, you dunderheads wouldn't be here anyways. As it is, I just work here." Hermione looked rather affronted at being called a dunderhead and opened her mouth to say so but was cut off by the small creature.

"Now, take a script," He nodded towards the edge of the desk where three navy blue booklets sat. "And go through that door." he nodded behind him.

The trio looked up to find an ornate golden door on the wall behind the desk. On it hung a small plaque. They quickly walked around the desk and stared at the sign.

Welcome to Fairy Tales: a muggle interpretation of witchcraft and such. We would like to thank you for reading and hope that you enjoy your visit.

At the bottom was a tiny rose emblem.

"Go. I'm missing my soaps." Liberwurm's voice urged them from behind. They looked at each other.

"Come on, I'd rather not take all night to do this." Harry said and reached for the handle. He pushed open the door and they were once again immersed in a green light. When the light disappeared they were standing outside a large manor, complete with gardens.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Harry and Hermione spun to look at Ron. There was a pause then they burst into laughter. For Ron was ravishing in a long, brown, woolen dress. The dress was odd that it showed off a figure that Ron surely did not have, complete with chest. To cap it off he wore his medium length hair back in a kerchief.

"It really brings out the color in your eyes." Harry choked. Ron punched him in the arm, while his ears and back of his neck burned crimson.

"Both of you shut up. Hermione, why am I dressed like this?" Ron pulled at the dress. Hermione coughed and straightened.

"Apparently, we will take the guise of whatever character we are given." Ron stared at Hermione and Harry.

"Then why are two still in normal clothes?" Harry and Hermione looked down at their school uniform. Hermione shrugged.

"It's plausible that we won't change until it is time for our parts."

"Then who am I?" Hermione grinned mischievously.

"You are Cinderella."

_Haha. Forced cross-dressing. Although he seems a bit calm about it, maybe he's comfortable… _

_Librivisum is a mix of the root word Liber/libri for book and Video/visum for see. I thought it sounded cool and worked. How about you?_

_Liberwurm is almost literally 'bookworm'. Pretty corny but it's PG so shoot me… Also, for anybody waiting for chapter nine of Dragon in a Dentist Office: I have not forgotten, trust me. I'm having technical diffulculties with my computer. I can't get to the file. I will have it up as soon as I can. :)_


End file.
